What It Means to Be Loyal
by Sperare
Summary: Another one of those fics where Clark rescues Lex in Asylum. It's been sitting in my hard drive for over a year so I decided I'd post it. ONE SHOT.


I found this story saved on my computer last night. It's been there quite a while. It was something that I wrote quite a while ago and I was torn as to if I should post it or not. In the end I decided to. Hope it was worth my while and that you like it!

For all of you who have questions about what happened to my "Art of War" story, check my lookup.

-------------------

"Lex, it's me" Still strapped down to his metal bed, Lex turned his head to the sound of Clark's voice.

"Clark, I knew you'd come," whispered Lex, with relief.

"Let's get you out of here," Clark suggested. Clark grabbed onto the metal cage holding Lex down, tore it away, and threw it across the room. He kneeled down to release the straps on Lex's arm as his friend watched in amazement.

"All this time . . . I was right about you," Lex announced, awed by what Clark was doing.

"Don't tell anyone, please Lex."

"I would never give away your secret. You're my best friend Clark, and like the younger brother I never had."

Clark finished freeing Lex and helped him to his feet. "Ok let's go. Stay behind me and be quiet," he instructed. Lex nodded.

Slowly the pair made their way out of Lex's room and down the hall. They made it all the way to fence before they were stopped by an orderly. "Hold it right there." said the orderly looking at Lex "What's he doing out of his cell?"

"Sorry about this," apologized the normally mild mannered Clark, as he hit the orderly hard in the head, knocking him out. He then proceeded to tear open the fence and hurry Lex out of the prison yard. "Thanks Clark," murmured Lex climbing into Clark's truck.

"No problem, that's what friends are for. I couldn't let you get your brain fried like your father wanted," admitted Clark.

"And I'm grateful for that. I'm going to bring him down. I've got the evidence and thanks to you all my memories."

"Have any ideas as to where we can go?" the farm boy inquired as he started the truck and pulled onto the road.

"Let's go back to your farm," suggested Lex

"But that's an obvious place to hide you," Clark pointed out.

"Exactly, that's why they'll assume that I'm not there. Besides to search the farm a warrant would be needed. I don't like anyone's chances of breaking in when you or your father are home. I think your Dad would take on just about anyone who threatened his precious farm and you, well, no need to elaborate"

"Yeah, I see your point. The only problem is that my Dad, um, well he didn't exactly approve of my breaking you out of an institution," mumbled Clark.

"You didn't tell him did you?" assumed the billionaire with a wry smile.

"No," admitted Clark sheepishly.

"Understandable. Still I'm glad you disobeyed, I'm rather fond of my memory," he stated with a smirk.

Clark chuckled and added, "You can stay in the barn."

------------------

Clark pulled his truck up behind the barn and took Lex inside. "Stay in the loft. If my Dad or anyone else comes hide behind something. I'll knock twice on the lower post when I come up to let you know it's me."

Lex nodded and the requested, "Can I ask one more favor of you, Clark?"

"Yeah, you name it."

"Would you bring me some clothes to change into?" he requested, gesturing to his institutional clothing, which was torn and rather dirty.

"Sure, I'll bring you some in the morning along with breakfast," he agreed flashing Lex the Kent smile and then turning around to go inside.

"Clark?" Lex called as Clark was walking away.

Clark turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anything for a friend," replied Clark sincerely

------------------

When Clark walked inside he noticed his mother was sitting at the table. Upon his entrance she looked up at him. "Clark, it's late! Where have you been?"

"Oh, um, I've been with Lana at the talon!" he lied.

"Oh really?" His mother raised an eyebrow "She was just here looking for you."

"Oh, did I say Lana? I meant Chloe. Sorry Mom, long night. I'm just tired."

While her mother's intuition was telling her that he was wasn't telling the truth she simply sighed and said, "Alright honey, just go on up to bed then."

"Thanks Mom, I'll do that now. 'night." He left the room in a hurry.

-------------------

Lex grabbed a few blankets that he found in some boxes in Clark's loft and made a bed for himself on the couch. He was lucky to have a friend like Clark. If it wasn't for him his brain would be fried to a crisp right now. He just hoped that Jonathan Kent wouldn't find out he was here. He'd probably turn him back over to his father. In fact, since he knew that he'd found out Clark's secret Mr. Kent was probably sorry that he hadn't received shock therapy, Lex reflected. If Mr. Kent turned him in, Lex wasn't sure what Clark would do.

_They do say blood is thicker than water._

Still Clark had gone behind his father's back to save him in the first place, and he had sided with him when the whole Kent family, plus Chloe, had thought he might be insane. No, he thought reassuringly to himself, Clark won't let anything happen to me. It was a nice thought, he decided. Still, it was up to him to bring down his father. No one could do that for him-not even a farm boy with super powers.

------------------

Clark woke up the next morning and at first everything was a blur. Then he remembered Lex in the loft and his promise to bring him food and clothing. He dressed at super speed, put some clothes for Lex in his backpack, and hurried downstairs. His parents were already up. "Morning Mom, Dad," he greeted.

"What's this? Clark Kent up so early that he might actually have a chance to do his chores and catch the bus? You feeling Ok son?" chuckled Jonathan, although he was slightly suspicious.

Martha, who had witnessed Clark acting oddly the night before was even more confused, but she didn't let it show. Instead she simply put a plate of toast and fruit in front of Clark and commanded, "Eat up." Clark hurriedly ate up the fruit but took the toast and wrapped it in a napkin. "I'll just take this and eat it while I'm doing my chores." Clark explained.

"There's six pieces of toast there!" exclaimed Martha.

"No worries Mom, I can handle it," he joked giving her a smile and heading out the door. After he was gone Jonathan turned to Martha and questioned, "Did he seem a little off to you?"

"Yes he did," she agreed "and last night when he came in he seemed nervous. When he said he was with Lana and I told him she had been here looking for him he shrugged it off, and said he had actually been with Chloe. He's acting strange. What do you think is up?"

"I don't know," replied Jonathan opening the morning paper. His glass of orange juice that he had been holding clattered to the ground as he dropped it. "Or maybe I do." He turned the paper to Martha. The headline reads_: Lex Luthor Disappears from Institution._

--------------

"Nice view you've got here." stated Lex, turning away from Clark's barn window upon hearing his two knocks on the post.

"I brought clothes," announced Clark with a grin. "I hope you don't mind flannel or plaid."

Lex chuckled, "After wearing this crap for so long I'd wear a kilt if I had to."

Clark laughed as he set the toast down and threw the clothes to Lex. "Stick with this. I think a kilt would be even worse."

Lex went behind some boxes to change while Clark hurried with his chores and thought about the situation. He didn't know what to do now. He couldn't hide his friend here forever. He figured he'd talk to Lex and they'd work out a plan.

Upon finishing his chores he headed back up in to the loft to talk to Lex. He made sure to knock twice on the post downstairs. When he got to the top on the stairs and saw Lex sitting on the couch in a plaid shirt and blue denim jeans reading a book, it was all Clark could do not to laugh. Lex looked up from his book and must have noticed Clark's small smirk because he grinned and joked, "Is it a good look for me?"

"I never thought I'd see you dressed as a farm boy." confessed Clark.

"I never thought I'd have to hide out in your loft dressed as one," sighed the billionaire. He got up and walked to the loft window. "I'm going to beat my father; I just don't know how I can do it to be honest."

"What resources do you have that you can still work with?" questioned Clark

"I've got Morgan Edge's confession on tape in my safe at the mansion, but I can't get to it. That place is probably swarming with security, since my disappearance."

"I can get to it," volunteered the teenager.

"Clark, you've already done enough for me," declined Lex.

"But I want to help!" he protested.

"Look, I don't want you in any more trouble. You're already probably wanted for breaking and entering, abducting a patient, and hiding a fugitive. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Your bus is leaving," announced Lex starring out of the loft at the departing bus.

"I'll bring some food up after school!" called Clark as he ran out of the loft at his full speed towards school.

----------------

Martha stared at Jonathan with a shocked expression. "You don't think he..." Her voice trailed off.

"That's exactly what I think he did. He broke Lex Luthor out of an institution."

"Where do you think he's hiding him?"

"Somewhere around here probably, judging by the amount of toast he took with him to do chores this morning," assumed Jonathan

"He's probably hiding in the barn," decided Martha.

"I think I'd better go have a look," sighed the farmer.

---------------------

Jonathan entered the barn at about 2:30 that afternoon to check for Lex. At first he pretended to be doing his regular chores. That was as good as searching the lower floor of the barn he decided, since his chores basically took him all around.

He found that he could safely assume that Lex wasn't on the lower level. He headed for the 'Fortress of Solitude' next. Lex heard someone coming up the stairs, but didn't hear Clark's knocking so he hid like Clark had told him to. (I'm taking orders from Clark now. This is a switch, thought Lex sarcastically. Usually I'm the one calling the shots.)

Mr. Kent moved about the loft, while muttering, "Where did Clark put that stupid wrench?" Lex was getting nervous seeing as Jonathan was moving closer by the second to the couch which Lex was hidden behind. Jonathan finally reached it and peaked over the couch to see Lex sitting there staring back at him. "What are you doing in my barn, Lex?" Mr. Kent questioned in a deathly quiet voice, which held no surprise.

"Hiding from my father and his men, so that they won't wipe out my memory," admitted Lex.

Feeling his anger rising the farmer questioned heatedly, "So you coerced my son into breaking the law, by breaking you out of an institution?"

"What was I suppose to do when he showed up? Say 'Hey, this could get you in trouble so get out now and just let them fry my brain?'," retorted Lex snappishly.

"You asked him to break you out when he came to visit you. You knew he'd come because you know him well enough to realize that he couldn't handle having your pain on his conscience. He's too good a friend to you. He deserves a better friend than you can be," accused Jonathan.

"You never could see past my name! All I've done is try to help Clark and your family. Yet, you still hate me! What can I do to prove to you that I'm on your side?" he questioned with obvious frustration.

"It doesn't matter right now. What the heck am I suppose to do now? I've got a freakin' fugitive in my barn!" yelled Jonathan.

"Clark's not going to let you turn me back over to my father."

"You honestly think that I'd be so barbaric as to do that?"

"You haven't given me a reason to think other wise." retorted Lex coolly.

Jonathan's eyes flashed with anger. He got in the younger man's face making him step back. Unfortunately he stepped back to the place where Clark had smashed through the railing a while back. Lex slipped off the platform and was unable to catch himself. He sailed through the air to the ground. At the last minute Clark's hand shot out of no where and caught him. "Thanks Clark." gasped Lex.

"Dad, what the heck did you do?" Clark's face was a mask of anger.

"I didn't push him, Clark, if that's what you think. He stepped back and fell," explained Jonathan quietly, with a trace of shame.

"Is that true, Lex?"

"Yeah, I just took a step back and I fell. Look, Mr. Kent, I just want to help this family. I'm trying to put my father behind bars, but I wouldn't sacrifice any of your family to do it!" There was something in Lex's eyes that made Jonathan believe him-not trust him blindly, but believe him non-the-less.

"Alright Lex, I believe you. But if you prove me wrong, so help me I'll-"

"I won't," Lex cut in. "I promise I won't."

--------------

"So, you have your father's confession to killing his parents on tape?" inquired Clark.

"My father destroyed the one in my study, but I always keep back up," He revealed smugly. "There's another in my bedroom. If you're sure you want to do this then sneak in and open the safe. It's under the picture of my mother." He handed Clark the combination. Clark speeded from the loft.

---------------

Once in Lex's bedroom he went to the picture and lifted it off the wall. Using the combination Lex had given him he opened the safe door and took out the tape inside. "Besides abducting my son you're now adding breaking and entering to your impressive resume," accused a voice from the doorway.

Clark turned and saw Lionel Luthor standing in the doorway. "No father treats his son that way. Besides you don't have proof that I abducted Lex," retorted Clark

"Not yet, but when that orderly you put in a coma wakes up, I will," threatened Lionel.

"You're not going to be around that long. When Lex gets this tape you're going to be behind bars," declared Clark viciously, holding up the item in his hand.

Lionel's face contorted in anger. "I destroyed that tape."

"You underestimate your son. He's just as clever as you."

"Give me that now, or someone close to you will have an unfortunate accident." Clark didn't hear this part because he left the room at super speed before Lionel had a chance to say it.

"He will pay for this, both him and Lex," spat Lionel under his breath.

--------------

**20 minutes later (Clark came home at normal speed to avoid any suspicions) **

"Thanks Clark, you're a life saver." said a grateful Lex as Clark handed him the tape.

"I'll call the police and tell them to come get it." Clark volunteered.

"No one's calling anyone." dictated Lionel Luthor, coming up the loft stairs with a gun drawn. Lex's eyes got big when Lionel walked towards him, grabbed his shirt and put the gun to his head. "Give me the tape now." he demanded. Lex mouthed to Clark, "Stall him."

"I uh, don't have it," lied Clark.

"You were never a good liar, Mr. Kent. Just give it to me."

"Why, so you can wipe Lex's memory out?"

"If you don't give it to me, Lex isn't going to have a memory to wipe out," threatened the elder Luthor.

"You know Dad, even if you kill me Clark's still going to have that tape, so either way you're going to get what you deserve," pointed out Lex flippantly. For an answer Lionel pistol whipped him across the face and let him fall to the floor still pointing the gun at him.

Lex who was still conscious despite the blood pouring from his nose, looked at Clark pleadingly. Clark looked back helplessly but then broke the eye contact when he heard sirens in the distance. He looked out of the loft window and his face broke into smirk. "They're turning into our driveway Mr. Luthor."

"Who called them? WHO CALLED THEM!"

"I did." announced Jonathan Kent from the stairs.

"You redneck, bum farmer!" he bellowed as he fired the gun at Mr. Kent.

Since Lionel was turned toward Jonathan, Clark could super speed without being seen by the elder Luthor. He took off and pushed Jonathan out of the way, running back to the same place he had been and screaming, "Daddy!" as Jonathan flew out of the way of the bullet safely into some hay bales.

The bullet lodged in the post behind where Jonathan had been standing. At normal speed, Clark tackled Lionel before he could shoot at anyone else. The sound of police men entering the barn caused Mr. Kent to yell, "We're up in the loft! Mr. Luthor's got a gun!"

Sheriff Adams came running up accompanied by a few other men. All had their guns drawn. "Alright Mr.Luthor, I don't know about this tape that Mr. Kent's telling me about, but the fact that you've got a gun, there's a bullet lodged in that beam, and your son's on the ground with a very bloody nose is going to force me to put you under arrest.

"No, NO!" yelled Mr. Luthor firing the gun at Sheriff Adams. The bullet missed and the man behind Nancy Adams fired a shot at Lionel. It hit him square in the chest. He mouth formed a tiny. "Oh" before he dropped to the floor. His eyelids fluttered a few times and then closed. Sheriff Adams ran over and put her hand to his neck. "He's gone" she announced solemnly.

"And the world's a better place." mumbled Lex, so inaudibly that only Clark could hear it.

Clark shot him a sympathetic look. "Uh Sheriff, here's the confession tape, not that it'll matter now."

"Thanks Mr. Kent. Mr. Luthor, do you want to go into the hospital? It looks like you got hit pretty hard. By the way I think it rather goes without saying that you're not in need of any mental treatment. I think it's pretty obvious that your father staged the whole thing."

Lex smiled "Thanks sheriff. No, I don't want to go to the hospital. I can clean up fine here."

-----------------

"At least moving back into the mansion you get to wear your own clothes again," Clark teased Lex.

"Yeah the whole 'farm boy persona' just wasn't for me I guess," laughed the former Belle Reve patient. "Thanks for standing by me Clark, it meant a lot to me." He stepped forward and embraced Clark then added "More than you'll ever know."

"I'd do anything for my best friend, Lex" replied Clark, returning Lex's embrace

"I know Clark, I know. If the time comes I'll do the same for you."


End file.
